


【本亨】五次Ben没明白，一次他终于知道了

by Echopai



Category: Actor RPF, Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice RPF
Genre: Happy Ending, M/M, RPS - Freeform, Romance, Unrequited Love, actors rps, 本亨
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-05
Updated: 2016-05-05
Packaged: 2018-06-06 12:22:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6753628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Echopai/pseuds/Echopai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Henry很喜欢孩子，也被孩子们喜欢，而Ben对此有点小问题。</p><p>欢迎来LFT（echosaru.lofter.com）或者微博（@回音saruru）找我玩哟ww</p>
            </blockquote>





	【本亨】五次Ben没明白，一次他终于知道了

**Author's Note:**

> ATTENTION：Ben Affleck / Henry Cavill，斜线有差，设定Ben已经离婚，亨亨也是单身。时间线都是浮云、浮云……

《五次Ben没明白，一次他终于知道了》

ATTENTION：Ben Affleck / Henry Cavill，斜线有差，设定Ben已经离婚，亨亨也是单身。时间线都是浮云、浮云……

5：五次Ben没明白

（1）

Ben发现，Henry很喜欢小孩子。不过，说真的，这也不令人意外，毕竟他是个能够完美演绎温和友善的小镇男孩Clark Kent的人，笑起来露出小虎牙，瞬间就能收获一大片混杂着语调完全不同（尖叫和叹息）的“噢噢噢他真是太可爱了！”

随便啦，他可没有嫉妒呢，至少绝对不是因为这个。

非要说的话，大概是他第一次知道这件事，竟然是来自他的小公主。

当他向孩子们告知接下了《BVS》，而将和第三代超人Henry Cavill打对台，Sam说了句酷，站在凳子上抱胸作出Smallman君临天下状，Violet对此并不在意，继续淡定地吃着她的沙拉，Seraphina露出了思考的神色，托着圆润雪白的小脸，好一会才细声细气地说，“Daddy，他去过《芝麻街（Sesame Street）》。”那是她最喜欢的节目之一。

“哦，”Ben有点意外，还有一点点吃醋，很多人都参加过这个儿童节目，但这是Seraphina第一次提到嘉宾，“那他教你们什么了，你喜欢他吗？”

Seraphina甜甜地笑了，“他教我们要‘尊重（respect）’别人，他很好看，还有Big Bird和小猪都喜欢他，我也是。Daddy，到时候我能去看你们演戏吗？”

“当然了，宝贝。”

Ben亲了亲她的脸颊，换来一阵咯咯笑声和另一个小小的吻。

晚上他哄着小公主入睡，迷迷糊糊地时候她还握着他的手指呢喃，“去……看……Henry……和……Daddy……”

“好的，好的，亲爱的，我们会去的。”他一边轻轻抚摸Seraphina的金发，一边生出一种（雄性和父亲的）本能的危机感：这个新超人，似乎是个非常讨孩子喜欢的家伙，虽然还不知道他是怎么做到的，不过他可不打算让出他的公主心中最重要的男人TOP 1的位置。

也许，他该把那一期《芝麻街》找出来看看，知己知彼才是制胜秘方，对吧？

（2）

电影已经开拍了一段时间了，Ben发现，Henry确实有讨人喜欢的资本。

一个年轻上进的青年，工作时一丝不苟，对为了“外星人”的体型而进行的体能训练再苦也会咬牙坚持，这让期望和要求极高的剧组成员都很满意（各种意味上的满意，他听（Amy）说，至少十个人前前后后发表了类似“看他训练就是力与美的双重享受”的感慨，以及相当多的偷拍，而即使被发现也只会得到一个有点困扰的一瞥或是羞涩的微笑）。

而工作之外，卸下了超人的伪装，那个温和风趣的英国绅士大男孩就无所顾忌地释放自己的魅力了。不用刻意板着脸之后他总是在笑，像是要把拍摄时错过的那些都补回来似的，Amy又特别喜欢逗他，于是一对虎牙总是明晃晃的，招人得很。

而那一次，Amy把她的女儿Viana带来了片场，小姑娘穿着童装版的OL装，和妈妈的记者装颇有几分神似。Henry原先正在和Zack商量着什么，瞥见这边之后立刻面露惊喜，和导演匆匆说了两句小跑过来。

Ben看见原本一直看着Henry的小姑娘在他发现自己之后，立刻藏到妈妈身后，但又露出半边身子，脸侧着，大眼睛却滴溜溜地往那边看。等Henry来到面前时，她干脆就不抬头，只看着自己浅粉色的指甲。

还穿着超人服装的青年毫不犹豫地单膝跪地俯下身来，尽量让视线和Viana平齐，开心地笑着说：“好久不见，Viana，你的衣服很好看，指甲也是哦。”

Amy把只是简单应了两声的女儿推了出来，“嘿，亲爱的，害羞了吗，是Henry哦？你不是在家一直念叨着‘妈妈的男朋友’吗？”

Viana撅起嘴，“我才没有……”但对着Henry伸出双手，被立刻稳稳又轻柔地抱起来后，她低声说，“……那么喜欢超人呢。”

Ben和Amy都笑了，小姑娘把脸埋进Henry颈根不想理他们，Amy摆摆手让Henry带着她去玩吧，青年比了一个俏皮的敬礼，带着Viana走了。

超人的臂膀里坐着一个小号的Lois Lane，他低头对她说着什么，蓝眼睛和嘴唇弯弯，女孩子终于露出了笑容，画面如此美丽温馨，就像如果Kal El真的存在的话，会某个关于他可能的未来。

Ben侧头看着Amy，她脸上带着为人父母特有的宠溺和骄傲，“他很讨孩子喜欢啊。”

“是啊，Viana第一次见他的时候才一岁半，也是在片场，你知道的，《钢铁之躯》的时候。”金发的女演员忽然噗嗤一下笑出来，她做了几个手势比划，“然后她就那么直接走到Henry旁边，抱着他的靴子，立刻就宣誓主权了，把Henry吓了一跳，后来还偷偷问我是不是我教她的。我猜她实际上对我是超人的女友嫉妒得不得了呢。”

“Woah，听上去真是个令人印象深刻的出场方式。”Ben看着Henry带着Viana，跟着她的指令毫无怨言地（或者说求之不得地）被支使地到处转，小姑娘胳膊搂紧了青年的脖子，脸上的笑容高傲如皇后。

（3）

Ben也不知道自己怎么就（被）加入了这个“Henry这么喜欢孩子自己却好像没打算养一个的原因分析和我们作为人生前辈必须对可爱的后辈无私地提供一切帮助”小组。

发起人当然是热心的Amy Adams，然后她拉来了Diane Lane（“养子养母”之间的真情），Laurence Fishburne（敏锐的观察力和热情的天性），还有远程支持的Russell Crowe（据（还是Amy）说是Henry的‘人生导师’）。

他是说，他和Henry关系当然不算差。

毕竟，那个年轻人每次见到他都会非常灿烂地打招呼，即使面对着他还在起床气的臭脸也毫不在意，而那种日子他总能从（假装沮丧，实际上打趣地抱怨“我好像快被某个有super速度又贴心的甜心取代了”）助理那收到一杯单份奶不加糖的美式咖啡，有时还附带一个偷渡进来的小汉堡（如果被体能教练发现他们就要面对Zack狂风暴雨般的怒火），他低头看手里温热的纸杯，波浪长发的美人鱼明朗地笑而不语。

不过，这也不能说明什么，对吧。他也经常会让助理给大家带点零食饮料之类的。对他们这行，良好的人际关系有时候能带来意想不到的回报。

而且他们除此之外交集并不那么多，直接的对手戏总是能以不可思议的顺利程度迅速搞定，打斗戏则是单独又断续，相当沉重的装甲也让他无暇他顾。（但是他确实看到过，Henry在他的部分完工后，悄悄来到他的布景，站在角落里静静看着他，大概只是想多看一看不同角色不同演员的演绎方式，或者他只是太喜欢“蝙蝠侠”了。）

而在真正的休闲时光，他要忙的事太多，新的剧本，邀约，商业活动，基金会，当然还有最重要的，孩子们。而Henry可能会更喜欢和同龄人相处吧，毕竟还是个会因为游戏错过工作电话的年轻人。

“你们说，Henry那么喜欢孩子，而且显然孩子们也喜欢他，为什么他没考虑过自己要一个？”这是直切主题的Amy。

“Henry有女友吗，似乎没怎么听他说过？”Diane想了想问。

“他有次采访时好像说过有，只是比较低调，那还是三四年前了。”总能提供关键信息的Crowe。

“Henry这么喜欢孩子，难道是对方不愿意？如果是那样的话……唔，他们感情应该不错，真同情Henry。”Larurence夸张地瘪嘴摊开手，然后讨论组陷入沉默，似乎都在默哀。

Ben试探性地发言，“也许我们可以推他们一把，结婚之后说不定就会考虑要个孩子了？”

众人都恍然大悟似的哦哦哦，然后决定找一个能言善辩、又和Henry关系不错的人去打探打探，而最终推举出来的人选，果不其然，Amy。她露出了女记者标志性的坚毅目光，“为了星球日报的宗旨，为了Lois Lane的名誉，我一定会查出真相并且公之于众。”

然后行动力超强的跑去了Henry的拖车，过了十几分钟，她走了出来，看上去心事重重。她转述说，Henry听了她的旁敲侧击明示暗示‘孩子很可爱哦你不想养一个自己的吗’，开始很愉快的赞同的笑容都变得黯淡了，又说和女友关系平稳，没什么问题，最后他只是说这事不能强求。

她犹豫地小声说，“你们说，他们是不是……那个，嗯，并不顺利？”

“性生活？”Ben随口说。

“嘿！”

“Come on，我们这群人里最年轻的虽然看起来还是个young lady，不过实际上都是一个几岁孩子的妈了，没必要这么委婉吧。”

Amy又好气又好笑地瞪了他一眼，“别以为你恭维我就能这样说。Henry他……是一个在某些方面相当保守的人，英国人，大概？”然后她自己都觉得好笑似的继续补充道她第一次忍不住问Henry能不能摸一下他的胸肌的时候他脸都红了。

“我会说这并不让我惊讶吗，虽然他可是成功度过了《都铎王朝》。”Diane有点向往的样子，似乎在考虑是不是也能为自己谋个福利。

“扮演一个花花公子并不难，难的是展现真实的自己，”面对目光焦点，Ben耸耸肩，露出标准的轻佻风流，“毕竟，谁能比Bruce Wayne在这事上更有发言权呢？”

（4）

小组后来陆陆续续开过几次秘密会议，也做出了相当多的努力。

Laurence和Henry闲谈工作是很重要，不过也不用为此放弃个人生活，尤其是感情，和恋人相处的时间也十分重要，要把握好度，女孩子可是需要细心呵护的，当然，有时候强势（aggressive）一点也会让她有安全感。回应是一个脸红的小记者结结巴巴地表示谢谢我会记得的。

Diane在一幕母子情深之后表示虽然我不是你的母亲，但是我觉得我应该和她很有共鸣，我们希望你能过得快乐，比如有个爱你的好女孩和几个可爱的孩子之类的，当然有些事要缘分，不过努力一下也不错嘛，结果不知怎么的，话题最后变成了‘原来Marianne也喜欢这个我们果然很有缘分你对你母亲真好果然是好孩子’的真·亲子时间。

Crowe似乎也暗地里和青年聊了几句，因为之后Henry（十分努力地）征得了Zack允许，拍了几张并不会泄露电影重要信息、又颇为有趣的照片发给了Tennyson，Crowe的小儿子。接着不小心把对方回复的语音消息点成外放，隔着几米他都能清楚地听到男孩无比兴奋地大喊“我爱死你了Henry！你最最最棒了！我要炫耀给Charles看哈哈哈！！”，屏幕这边的英国人向周围有点惊吓到、又被逗乐了的同事们做了一个歉意的苦脸，低头点着屏幕输入什么（他的手对于这个身高的来说真的很小巧），脸上的笑容那么幸福又满足。

Amy再一次祭出了绝招Viana，小姑娘舒舒服服地靠在Henry怀里，金发女人诱导性地问她想不想要个属于她的小“超人”，比如超人的儿子？这回换上了蓬蓬裙的女孩子想了想，可是，Henry是妈妈的男朋友，他的孩子就是弟弟啊，不能是她的超人，“所以，我只要Henry就好了。”

显然被这句话完全俘虏的青年超级感动，轻轻吻了下她的发顶，再把Viana放在沙发上，托着她的手放在自己心口的S型标志，用那种低沉迷人的英伦腔说，“我的小天使，愿主保佑你一生平安喜乐。”从她脸红心跳立刻扑进Henry怀里的反应来看，也许她更想要超人保护她一生。

于是其他人的尝试得到结论：Henry确实在喜欢、和被喜欢孩子这一点上毋庸置疑，但是他（还）不打算自己要一个，也许就是时候未到，我们为他祝福就好。

不过Laurence坚持说一直只是提供建议的Ben也该亲自去和Henry谈谈，否则这活动就不圆满，Amy和Diane出于好奇和看好戏的心态投了赞成票，神出鬼没的Crowe也留下一句“也许会有奇效”就继续消失了。

他一直犹豫着，该找什么合适的机会来和青年来一番亲切友好的交谈，直接去拖车似乎有些太快了，约晚饭也有点刻意，平时工作间歇又很难凑到一起。

“Henry在健身房呢，一个人。”不知什么时候出现在他旁边的Gal说。

Ben一时无语，只能看着棕肤美女拍拍他的肩，留下一个俏皮的笑容，“不用谢。”

所以，现在，他在空荡荡的健身房，和一个大汗淋漓的Henry，大眼瞪小眼。

青年有点迷茫地看着还穿着蝙蝠侠套装最里面那层衣服，看上去并不像要来做锻炼，突然现身之后只是盯着自己又没说话，总之怎么看怎么奇怪的Ben Affleck，然后犹豫地开口。

“Hi，Ben，好巧，你也是来训练的？”

“呃，不，我就是……路过，你知道的，Zack又有一点新想法想试试，所以和特效那边商量去了，我就到处走走，恩。我打扰你了吗？”

接受了这个有点拙劣的解释，Henry终于笑了，“没事，我刚做完一组，现在正打算休息一下。”

“恩，那我们，聊聊，既然你没事？”

“当然可以，”他拿过放在旁边的毛巾擦擦头发，坐在场边的凳子上，有点凌乱的黑发无辜地变成了小卷毛，带了点主人的天真傻气，“我不能更乐意了。”

“唔，你知道我有三个孩子，Violet，Seraphina和Sam，Sam很喜欢超人，Sera看过你那期芝麻街，她听说我接了这部电影之后还说想见你。”为了拉近距离，他拿出手机调了一张全家福出来，Sam正穿着蝙蝠侠套装。

“真的吗，请务必替我谢谢他们，不过我猜在The Afflecks那里超人肯定比不上蝙蝠侠了，”Henry稍微凑过来了一点，即使激烈运动过后他身上仍带着一点浅淡的草木香气，“真羡慕你，孩子们太可爱了。”

不知怎么地，他脱口而出，“谁说的，我就更喜欢超人。”

蓝眼睛吃惊地睁大了，过了好一会，青年缩回了原来的位置，“噢……”Henry有点不安似的把搭在肩上的毛巾扯到手里，脸也红了，“那我们，恩，算是出演了对方心中的最喜欢的、超级英雄咯，好巧。”

不知道那句话是怎么溜出来的，Ben暗自后悔，只含糊着把这个话题混了过去。

他们又聊了几句关于漫画、电影之类的有的没的，Henry看上去心情不错，言谈中对未来充满期待。想着总是要来，Ben干脆就直接问了，“你……有没有想过要一个自己的孩子，我是说，你真的很喜欢他们，不是吗？”

英国人眨眨眼睛，“哇哦……这有点出乎我意料呢。”

“抱歉、如果我冒犯了——”Ben再一次后悔，看吧，他就说他不该做这个，明明他们……

“不不不！没事的，Ben，我只是很意外！”Henry急忙打断他，像做错事一样露出了不安和难过，“我只是以为……就、这没什么，真的。你可以问我任何事。”他梗了一下，然后小心地看对方的神色，“我们在说，哦，孩子，对，恩……我确实很喜欢孩子，不过短时间内大概都不会有了。”

虽然感觉哪里有点微妙的不协调，不过这进展好像还不错，Ben决定先继续他的谈心大业，“是你的女友不想要吗？也许你愿意和我说说，毕竟我是过来人，多少能给你一点建议？”

青年垂下头，手里的毛巾已经捏得皱巴巴的，简直和他家那条金毛沮丧的时候一模一样，“哦……谢谢。我和、恩、我们其实关系还不错，我猜就是……还没有到那个程度吧？”

“你知道，有时候加深感情也需要一些技巧，比如找一些你们有兴趣的事一起做，她是个什么样的人，或者你们有什么共同的爱好？”Ben压住奔腾的脑洞，给垂着耳朵的puppy一个吻或者挠挠下巴什么的绝对不行，回想他之前准备好的策略。

Henry沉思了一会才开口，“她……恩，是那种看上去不好接近，但其实是个熟悉了就会发现她真的很好的类型。非常的厉害，人生阅历和体悟那些，我有时觉得……就算我们年纪一样，也没办法达到她的程度。”他说到恋人的时候神情温柔，声音中也饱含爱意，不自知地露出微笑，“不过我也在努力，来做一个配得上她的人。”

“你已经是‘超人’了，应该是没‘人’配得上你才对。”那种感觉又浮现出来，所以他调侃了一句，把还不浓的粉色泡泡都打散。

“哈哈，至少蝙蝠侠算一个？否则也不会有Batman versus Superman了。”青年笑得开怀，没注意到男人一瞬间的复杂神情，“至于爱好，这段时间的话，大概勉强可以说是健身？她不是很喜欢锻炼，但是这样对身体比较好，所以也会做一些训练，我们有时候会一起做，不过是分开、个人做个人的。”

“这个不错，运动可以有很多互动，比如热身的时候一起做拉伸之类的，你知道的，碰碰对方，眼神交流什么的，你们年轻人很擅长的那种。”Ben说，“还可以准备精油，结束后给对方做个按摩，就算时间不长，心意也很重要。”

他若有所思，“噢……精油……确实很重要，不过我对这个完全不了解，你有什么推荐的味道吗？

“薄荷，或者薰衣草，女性可能更喜欢后一种。”

“谢谢，我会记得的，这个真的很棒。”Henry认真地点头，笑着说道，两颗雪白的虎牙又露了出来。

而Ben只是有点狼狈地说了没什么和出来很久了该回去片场Zack要生气诸如此类的胡言乱语，头也不回地离开了健身房。

他没告诉任何人那天究竟发生了什么，只表示他已经尽力了，不过结果和之前无甚差别。两位金发美女没有追问，却留下一句颇有深意的“谁知道呢？”，而Lauraence给了他同情的一瞥。

“老兄，别介意，我也从来没搞懂过女人。”

“的确，”他想起之前Gal的提示，那位美丽聪敏的前妻，Violet和Seraphina小小年纪鬼灵精怪，还有Henry回忆恋人时的笑容，发自内心地赞同了一句，“女人，真是可怕啊。”

（5）

他终于兑现了自己的承诺，把（不太情愿的）Violet，（只是对于见到Henry而期待的）Seraphina和（我终于可以看到蝙蝠洞和超人了吗而超级兴奋地cosplay蝙蝠侠的）Samuel带来了片场。

当时Henry正吊着威亚，因为要拍摄他从空中降落的样子，避免妨碍没有装上披风，而相当多的人都“恰好没事”地聚在周围观看。Amy和Gal聚在一块说说笑笑，大概是又是什么只有女性才知道的事，看到他把孩子们接进来之后立刻热情地上来打招呼，Sam非常配合地跟他们一一击掌，Violet似乎对Wonder Woman的装束有点想法，小声感慨了一下，Seraphina伸手要Ben把她托在肩上，“否则，我太小了，看不见Henry啊。”

心塞塞的傻爸爸依言照做，还无师自通地主动来到观众席第一排，给了她一个黄金位置，小公主果然满意地甩甩腿。而Henry，显然第一眼就发现了金发的小姑娘，抓紧cut和action之间的短暂几秒给了她一个甜度MAX的微笑，挥了挥手。“噢！”他听见Sera说，“噢！Daddy，Henry比电视上的还要好看。”

过了几分钟这一幕也顺利完工，Henry缓缓地从天而降，习惯性地保持着超人漂浮时的脚尖轻点，那是绝非人类被迫升空能有的轻盈姿态，端正英俊的五官，温和友善的气质，还有一看就让人安全感满满的高大身材（虽然还是我更高，他稍微有点得意地想），也不奇怪他走近时Violet都忍不住屏住了呼吸。

他先对着Ben点点头，然后像邀请一般向站在旁边的Violet伸出手，等她怯怯地伸出右手，他四指轻握，弯下腰做出虚吻手背的动作，用那种一听就矜持有礼的英音笑着说：“很荣幸见到你，美丽的小姐，我是Henry Cavill。”

这一手贵族绅士的见面礼，以及听上去（以及实际上）相当真诚又适度的赞美，对于一个十多岁、正向往着被当成真正的淑女对待的美国小女孩来说，杀伤力堪比核弹。他家的大公主立刻就脸红了，难得羞涩地说，“你好，我是Violet Affleck，你可以叫我Violet。”

“是个很衬你的名字，‘永恒的美与爱’。而且，紫罗兰还是我的幸运花，看来今天真是我的幸运日。”

顺利攻略了看上去最难的准青春期少女，接着青年转向一直盯着他的Seraphina，这回他显得更随意而亲近，“你好，小公主，你一定是Seraphina吧，Ben经常和我炫耀你，真羡慕他能有你这样可爱的孩子。”

他故意做了一个嫉妒又无奈的苦脸。Seraphina咯咯地笑了，甜甜地说，“你好，Henry～我在《芝麻街》上看到过你～”

“我的荣幸，你觉得怎么样，你喜欢吗？”

“嗯！还有大鸟先生，小猪，学会尊重之后的大坏狼也喜欢～”

Henry对他的助理做了个手势，后者立刻拿着一个金色毛绒绒的东西走过来，Seraphina惊喜地叫道：“是大鸟先生！”

Henry把布袋玩偶套在手上，手指屈伸，玩偶做出问好和拥抱的姿势，他憋着嗓子配音，“你好啊，Seraphina，听说你很喜欢我，谢谢你！要一直记得我们哦！爱你！”然后把玩具送给了开心得不得了的小姑娘，后者一接到就牢牢地抱在怀里。

“你有心了。”Ben有点意外，同时又不那么意外，Henry一直就是这样贴心的。

青年看着Seraphina自顾自地和玩偶聊天，眉眼温柔，“这没什么，只是前段时间恰好看到，确实很有趣，我自己还留了一个呢。”他相当灵活地演示了一下，赤子之心啊。

终于意识到爸爸和姐姐们都在另一边的Samuel也跌跌撞撞地跑过来，看到Henry的全套装扮，眼睛一亮，“超人！酷！你能带我飞吗！”

Henry比了比封闭的天花板，“我得控制战损，否则蝙蝠侠又要板着脸生气啦。”（蝙蝠侠就是习惯性臭脸真是不好意思啊哼。）

他伸出手臂、歪头问了Ben一句“May I”，看到他点头之后把Sam举起来，沿着空地快速地跑了一圈，男孩的小披风呼呼作响，伴着兴奋的“哇哦哦哦哦！！！Daddy你看我在飞！！！”

巡航结束后，他立刻从“Daddy是蝙蝠侠所以我最爱蝙蝠侠”里分了一半的爱给超人，叽叽喳喳地说着那些他喜欢的漫画剧情，过了会又被其他的小道具吸引了注意力，让Henry领着他四处转转。

Ben抱着Seraphina看着Henry耐心地和Sam交流，似乎受到了要求特意也去找来披风穿上，牵着男孩的时候刻意放缓了步子，让他不至于跟得太辛苦，红黑披风随着动作上下翻飞，像一段无声的韵律。

Henry确实在和孩子相处上有一套，傻爸爸再一次有点心塞，儿子就这么被拐跑了，还乐不颠地一点没想到要回头看看他爹。

小公主不知什么时候也放下了玩具，和爸爸一起看着那一大一小，“Sam也喜欢Henry，还有Violet也是。”正玩着手机（等等、他是看到了Henry的Ins页面和一个明晃晃的“已关注”吗）的姐姐看了她一眼，倒也没有反驳。

“唉，Daddy要伤心死了，才见了一面你们就喜欢上别的男人了，说好只爱Daddy一个人呢。”Ben假意忧郁地侧过脸去，想看看她会如何反应。

女儿想了想，凑到他耳畔，还用小手遮着嘴，她软软地说。

“可是，Daddy也喜欢Henry啊。”

他的心，莫名慌乱又欣喜地，在胸膛里激烈地跃动起来。

 

＋1：一次他终于知道了

漫长的拍摄终于走到尽头，当Zack说出“CUT！正式收工！”，后面半句如果哪里有问题我们还是要再重拍的所以别太高兴了早已被众人发自内心的欢呼祝贺完全淹没。

所有人都在击掌拥抱合影，交换着笑语和电话号码之类的，说着合作非常愉快感谢这段时间的照顾再联系，Ben确实也感到重负得释的轻松、和一点点点点失落。他环视片场，每一个角落都那么亲切，在这里那里发生的数不清的故事将彻底变为回忆，只有很少的一部分将在宣传中被或真或假地提起。

也许有些事，就该（只能）是秘密。

“嘿，Ben！晚上有个庆功宴，你来吗，大家都会去的！我们包了场，绝对不会有记者，会很赞的。怎么样？”兴奋的场记打断了他的思绪，他想着也许他该说老年人已经不适合这种场合了，而且孩子们都需要我，这段时间很累我想休息。

当他转过身，（感谢他的身高，当然还有场记的），却对上一双熟悉（甚至知道左眼虹膜上的异色斑点）的蓝眼睛，关切地凝视他，像在询问什么。

“好啊。”他下意识地回答。

人群依然喧闹，场记拍拍他的胳膊，工人在拆卸道具，远处似乎有人喊他去合影，而他只能看见那双眼睛的主人绽放了一个微笑。

所有的庆祝party都大同小异，阴暗私密的环境，舒适的沙发和宽敞舞厅，无限量供应的酒水小吃，声音大到不贴着脸大喊就听不见的音乐，还有一群醉醺醺傻笑着的人，这就是“一切皆有可能却不用负责因为你不记得我也不记得”的标配。

Ben已经过了那个喝断片然后扯着啤酒瓶就跳上桌子唱歌的年纪了，岁月让他清楚地明白：喝醉除了让你第二天在臭烘烘的脏衣服里醒来头痛万分，对任何事都毫无帮助。所以他只是找了个不起眼的卡座慢慢喝着黑啤，这种并非源于美洲的麦芽酒尝起来醇厚，略带甜味，就像那个国度……

察觉到自己在想什么，他揉揉眉心，认真一数茶几上的杯子才发现，虽然只是淡酒，但他不知不觉已经喝了不少。积累的疲劳和压力让身体对酒精反应更强烈，昏暗混乱的环境也加重了烦躁。正准备起身向Zack告别，一个身影敏捷地靠过来坐下，球形彩灯刚好将一束光打在这个方向，照亮了这个隐蔽的角落——是Henry。

他看上去也喝了不少，红色染上双颊，眼神直勾勾的但有点找不到目标，头发也乱了，舒服柔软的休闲服被漂亮的肌肉撑起，也许是刚才在舞池里嬉戏或是酒精作祟，两个小点都支棱起来。平时虽然对他表现得相当友善，但同时又十分谨慎守礼的青年此刻似乎已经忘记了那些坚持，露着小虎牙蹭过来。

“Ben，我……我是想说，”他使劲晃晃头，想清醒一点，不过成效甚微，“我……真的很喜欢……你、的电影还有、导演方式……那些。你……超级棒的！我真的、真的，很……荣幸能和你……共事……以后，《正义联盟》……非常期待！”

忽视掉某个瞬间漏了一拍的心跳，即使酒后真言，醒来也该忘记。他拿起剩下半杯酒和Henry碰杯，“谢了，你的未来也一片光明。敬《BVS》，敬《JL》，敬DC……敬我们。”

青年跟着他念一句重复一句，“……敬我们。”

跟着一口喝干，Henry像心愿已了似的，就满足地坐在他旁边傻笑，Ben想走，又有点担心把他一个人扔在这里不太好，也许他该去找Amy或者助理过来照顾他？或者再留一会，等他缓一缓？

也许是他真的喝醉了，也许是环境感觉一切都不真实，也许是黑暗确实给了那些隐秘心思挣脱的力量，Ben问，“你喜欢Violet，Sera和Sam吗？”

英国人侧着头看他，虽然还是晕晕的样子，不过又多了一抹温柔，“当然、喜欢……孩子们、他们，都，很可爱。”

他揽过Henry的肩膀，像个熟悉的哥们一样摆出谈心的架势，“那怎么不自己要一个？”

这句话不知怎么起到了奇效，Henry忽然间像完全清醒了，敛起笑容，认真又苦恼的皱着眉头，“……我也不知道……要怎么才能……”

“我可是有三个孩子的人，要不要哥哥教教你啊？”他用那种男人都懂的口吻说，低俗玩笑就是最好的下酒菜，对吧，“怎么才能生这么可爱的孩子，免费传授你亲身经验。之前别人求我我都不告诉他们。你好好练练，保你对你喜欢的妞手到擒来。”

“是吗？”青年的声音并非猜想中的羞涩或好奇，只是冷静地反问。

覆水难收，他只能装作没被打脸，想继续说点什么避免尴尬，而张口瞬间，那些字句立刻被彻底遗忘了——温热柔软的双唇堵住了他的气息。

好几秒之后，他才反应过来，是Henry主动离开靠背，依偎进他怀里，吻了他。

他闭着眼睛，睫毛却还在不安地颤动，刚才蹙起的眉心还未完全舒展。他没有勾住他的脖子，没有伸出艳红的舌头，甚至没有多用一分力，只是轻轻、轻轻地，把嘴唇贴在他的双唇上。

像春风怕惊走栖息的蝴蝶的小心，像夏雨不愿吵醒酣眠的鸟雀的呵护，像秋日无私地照耀着金色稻田的满足，像冬雪为疲惫的土地披上新装的爱恋。

一时间无数感情涌上心头，分不清是喜悦、震惊、愤怒、还是无奈，他再回过神时，青年已经直起身体，像想直接看到他的心里一般，定定地看着他的眼睛。

他们谁都没有说话，谁也不必再说。

而Ben终于知晓了那一切疑问的答案。

 

Henry笑了，小虎牙雪白，他从口袋里拿出一个玻璃瓶，薄荷和薰衣草的清香氤氲，如同罂粟一样诱人。

“我真的很喜欢那么可爱的孩子。你还愿意亲自教我吗？”

（FIN）


End file.
